Loin de toute réalité
by Lunaspes
Summary: Quand tout ce que vous croyiez s'effondre autour de vous, que vos croyances sont chamboulées, que faire ? C'est la question à laquelle Stiles tente désespérément de répondre. Trop humain pour rester dans la meute, et pas assez humain à son goût. Son destin se révèle à lui, ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Ce qu'il pensait est bien loin de toute réalité...
1. Prologue

Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire et publié sur le fandom Teen Wolf. Cette idée de fanfiction m'est venu d'un coup, et j'ai écris ce prologue sans même réfléchir. Ce n'est pas bien long, mais j'espère que la suite sera plus longue. J'ai dans le projet de faire au minimum 10 chapitres, et j'aimerai ne pas dépasser les 30 chapitres. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire !

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

L'heure approchait. Il était fin prêt à accepter pleinement ses nouvelles capacités, ses nouveaux pouvoirs, qui ne tarderaient pas à venir compléter son être. C'était _l'élu_ , et il ne tarderait pas à devoir accomplir ce pourquoi il était né. Sinon, ils mouraient tous. Ils étaient déjà presque perdu. Leur dernier espoir résidait dans son esprit et son âme.

Il doutait néanmoins qu'il puisse vaincre, ou même combattre, ce qu'il l'attendrait d'ici peu. Il allait souffrir, tout était simplement écrit dans les lignes de son destin. Il lui faudrait un soutient sans faille, une aide précieuse.

Il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea dans la pièce attenante. Il prit dans sa main son cellulaire, et saisit un numéro qu'il n'avait pas appeler depuis une éternité.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut que tu reviennes. On va avoir besoin de toi. Il va avoir besoin de toi, déclara t-il.

De l'autre côté, seul le silence lui répondit. Il aurait presque crût que la communication était coupée, s'il n'avait pas entendu une respiration à son oreille.

-C'est d'accord. Je serais là dans un mois, le temps de régler certaines affaires.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, souviens en toi, Deaton.

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Le calme. Depuis des mois, il ne savait plus ce que signifiait ce mot. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Scott n'était plus impressionné par grand chose. Lui et sa meute venaient de ressortir affaiblis par les rudes combats de ces derniers temps. Ils étaient tous fatigués, et cela se ressentait à chaque instant.

Tout le monde le pensait un peu niais et légèrement – ou excessivement – aveugle, mais il savait que parmi les siens, certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres.

Son premier Bêta, Liam, était sûrement le moins atteint par les récents événements. Depuis la morsure qui l'avait transformé en loup-garou, il n'avait vécu que peu d'incident comparé à ses compagnons. Quand la liste noire avait commencé à faire des dégâts, il ne s'était pas senti concerné par ce problème. Tout était encore trop récent pour lui. Ce monde surnaturel ne devait pas faire parti de sa vie. Malgré tout, la mort d'Hayden et sa récente résurrection l'avait affaibli moralement, mais grâce à la présence de la louve, il se remettait peu à peu de son traumatisme.

Kira, quand à elle, ne faisait pas non plus partie de la meute depuis très longtemps, pourtant, il sentait qu'elle était très attachée à eux. La découverte de ses pouvoirs, ainsi que du passé de sa mère l'a bouleversait encore, même si elle ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ce trouble et de ceux plus récents. Sans avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs lupins, Scott sentait pourtant qu'elle souffrait de ne pas avoir été là pendant qu'ils affrontaient les Dread Doctors. A ce moment précis, le renard refusait de se contenir dans le corps de la jeune Kitsune de foudre. Scott était néanmoins satisfait qu'elle n'ait pas eu à vivre l'horreur des derniers mois. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse.

Malia...Ces années enfermées dans le corps d'un coyote l'avaient endurcie. Son caractère l'empêchait de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il pourrait presque croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien face à tous ce qui arrivait, mais, quand elle pensait que personne ne le regardait, son visage exprimait de puissantes émotions. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse l'a comprendre réellement. Pas après qu'elle se soit muée dans le silence après avoir vaincu la Louve du Désert.

Lydia. En pensant à elle, son loup grattait à la porte de son esprit. La Banshee n'avait que trop souffert pendant cette horreur. L'Alpha dirait même que c'était elle qui en avait le plus souffert. Internée à Eichen House pour être « protégée », la blonde avait été dans un état semi-végétatif pendant des semaines, l'esprit secoué par des cris sans fins. Sans oublié les événements passés, de son attaque par Peter à la mort d'Allison, en passant par son ex petit-ami Kanima. Il savait cependant que l'aide de Jordan Parrish lui permettait de passer au-dessus de ce cauchemar qu'elle vivait.

Hayden. Parrish. Ne les connaissent pas depuis longtemps, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait en aucun l'état d'esprit du Chien des Enfers ainsi que de la louve récemment transformé elle aussi. Si il en croyait leur comportement respectif, ainsi que de l'odeur qu'ils prenaient chacun peu à peu, il pouvait les considérer comme faisant partis de sa meute. Meute particulièrement singulière.

Un Alpha, deux récents Bêtas, une Kitsune, une Coyote-garou, une Banshee, un Chien des Enfers et pour finir un humain. Son meilleur ami, Stiles.

Avec lui, son loup hurlait de désespoir, tout en grognant de rage. Trop souvent mis en devant du danger, en faisait-fi de son manque de crocs, de griffes et de guérison instantanée. Scott aurait pu lui en vouloir, après tout il avait été mordu par Peter grâce à une brillante idée de cet idiot. Seulement, en voyant toute l'aide fournie par celui-ci pour lui faire accepter son problème lupin, puis pour lui apprendre le contrôle, comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à son plus précieux ami ? Le destin lui avait déjà infligé de douloureuses épreuves. Stiles avait été le seul à ses côtés, depuis le début. Infaillible malgré ses erreurs. Toujours présent dans ses doutes. Une moitié de lui. Il savait qu'il avait souffert, et souffrait encore, de actes qu'il avait commis sous la possession du Nogitsune. Souffrance renforcé par le souvenir d' Allison et d'Aiden ainsi que celui, plus récent, de Donovan. Il savait également que le départ progressif de leurs amis avait rajouté un coup au cœur à Stiles. Stiles ,qui était tellement attaché à l'amitié et qui l'avait vu comme un rejet.

Étant humain, il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter du Benefactor, mais la peur de perdre sa meute lui avait provoqué plus d'une crise de panique incontrôlée. Si Scott devait être objectif, Stiles ne devrait pas être blessé par quelque chose qui ait à voir de près ou de loin au surnaturel. Bordel, ce n'était qu'un humain ! Et pourtant, c'était cette même humanité, ce courage de sauver ses amis, qui le faisait frôler la mort.

En tant qu'Alpha, Scott aimait et protégeait chaque membre de sa meute. Mais pour Stiles, il se devait d'assumer plus que jamais son statut et de le maintenir hors de tous ces problèmes de pleines lunes, de griffes et de morts. Quitte à souffrir.

* * *

Voilà, j'en déduis que si vous être arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que ce n'est pas une horreur pure ^^' Je ne suis pas à la recherche de rewiew, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si son travail est apprécié ou pas.

Pour ce qui est de la publication, je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines le même jour, mais avec les cours qui vont bientôt reprendre (merde) je ne pourrais poster que le week-end.


	2. Chapter 1 : Juste humain

Et me revoilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que le prologue, mais pour le début, je ne pouvais pas faire un chapitre plus long, on aurait tourné en rond...

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, ainsi que la série Teen Wolf, ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à Jeff Davis, malheureusement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Juste humain **  
**_

Stiles en avait tout simplement marre. Se lever, se préparer, aller en cours avec sa fidèle Jeep. La routine d'une matinée lambda selon lui. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus sa vie comme étant « normale ». Plus depuis que les loups-garou, Berserks, wendigo et autres bestioles surnaturelles avaient envahit son univers. Une grande claque de la gueule selon lui

Tout cela pour dire que le lycée, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Avec Scott, ils avaient été mis en marge de cette jungle urbaine dès leur premier jour.

Depuis la soudaine transformation physique de son loup-garou de meilleur ami, ainsi que leur amitié avec la reine Lydia Martin, Stiles avait pu observer une augmentation de leur place dans l'échelle sociale. Enfin, surtout celle de Scott. La sienne n'avait pas tant changé.

C'était consternant de voir que le simple fait d'être canon et/ou d'être ami avec des canons pouvait rendre populaire. Il n'était plus le seul à voir Scott comme la bombasse qu'il était visiblement. Le monde avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur lui !

Il côtoyait donc les populaires sous l'œil jaloux de la petit populace. Grand bien leur fasse, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Bien au contraire.

Là n'était pas le problème majeur de sa vie.

Depuis quelques jours, le jeune hyperactif sentait le vrai Alpha de plus en plus éloigné de lui. Cela avait commencé par quelques évitements par-ci par-là, puis l'ignorer quand il lui parlait. Stiles ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais quand Scott commençait à agir bizarrement, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Il cherchait comment le faire parler de ce qui lui tauraudait l'esprit, mais à chacune de ses maigres tentatives, il recevait toujours la même réponse – à peu de mots près.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, je suis juste fatigué, ça va me passer »

Accompagné de ses petits yeux de chien battu. Puis il partait rejoindre Liam plus loin, sans même lui jeter le moindre regard ! Non mais c'était le comble ! Et bien qu'il continue à faire sa tête de mule !

En y repensant, Stiles se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de son dernier cours de la matinée. Physique. Génial... Vraiment une journée de merde !

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle silence, une première pour lui. Il ne sentit pas son voisin s'asseoir à sont tour, tout comme il n'entendit pas le cours commencer, sous la voix cassante du professeur.

Qu'avait-il pu faire pour froisser autant son ami ? De son souvenir, il ne se rappela pas avoir dit la moindre chose blessante ou vexante, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas non plus parler de tueur sanguinaire ou de complots visant à conquérir la planète par le biais des céréales... Quoique, si on y réfléchissait bien, c'était tout à fait logique qu'un jour ces délicieuses choses croustillantes cherchent à se venger pour leurs cousines dévorer sans scrupules...

-Mr Stilinski ! Nous feriez vous l'honneur de revenir parmi nous ! Tonna soudainement son professeur, le tirant de ses pensées passionnantes, tout en le faisant sursauter violemment.

-Pardon ! Cria t-il, légèrement surpris, et plus qu'honteux face aux regards rieurs de ses camarades.

Le vieil homme reprit son cours sans faire plus attention à ce jeune garçon agaçant. Interrompu dans son monologue intérieur, Stiles finit par prendre part aux formules chimiques et autres codes incompréhensible pour des élèves de leur niveau. Un vrai sadique ce nouveau prof. Moins qu'Harris c'est sûr – en même temps, qui pourrait faire pire – mais il prenait un malin plaisir à voir les visages confus de ses élèves.

La sonnerie fut comme une libération. Rangeant ses affaires à toute vitesse, Stiles se hâta pour aller au self. Et étant le seul à avoir classe à l'opposée, il fut bien évidemment le dernier à arriver.

Il prit au hasard un des assiettes qui se présentaient sous ses yeux, et fila s'asseoir aux côtés de Malia, qui avait l'immense – notez l'ironie- gentillesse de lui garder une place. Il se retrouvait donc en face de Kira, qui lui offrit un joli sourire et coincé entre la coyote et Liam. A la gauche de celui-ci, Hayden papotait joyeusement avec Lydia, assise juste en face. Scott s'était installé également à la gauche de sa – ou pas – petite-amie, et s'appliquait à éviter son regard pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il se détourna de son meilleur ami, pour se concentrer sur la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

-Tu as vu que le nouveau sac de Louis Vuilton était enfin en vente ? Une vraie TU-E-RIE !

Il déconnecta aussitôt. Ah les filles ! Heureusement que Kira ne s'emportait pas autant pour ç-

-Moi je l'ai vu hier en passant au centre commercial ! S'écria la Kitsune. Il est vraiment beau, quoique qu'un peu cher...

Une cause perdue elle aussi ! Bon, encore heureux que Malia ne soit pas très « fille ». Il lui jeta tout de même un regard en coin, au cas oû. Et les sourcils froncés, ainsi que le léger grognement qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, le rassura immédiatement. Et l'effreya en même temps.

Sa relation avec la jeune fille était redevenue platonique depuis qu'elle avait battu sa mère, qui voulait quand même la tuer. Malgré leur séparation brutal, les deux lycéens s'entendaient bien, et Stiles pourrait presque qualifié Malia de confidente. Une confidente prête à lui arracher la gorge à la moindre mauvaise parole. Il décida donc d'engager la conversation avec la coyote – idiot suicidaire.

Pendant que Stiles débattait avec passion sur le sujet des heures de colle, et que Malia se contentait de le regarder débiter mille mots à la minute, il ne vit pas son meilleur ami le regarder discrètement, les yeux voilés.

Plus qu'une heure et ce serait enfin la délivrance, le week-end, tant attendu depuis le lundi, leur tendait les bras avec félicité.

Malheureusement pour certains, le dernier obstacle à ce petit moment de bonheur était le pire cauchemar qui puisse exister... le cours de sport ! Quoi ? Lui, exagérer ? Mais jamais voyons !

Mais il ne fût pas le premier arriver, pour sûr. A ses côtés, Scott – qu'il avait réussi à alpaguer – tirait une tête de six pieds de long. La joie de vivre ce loup-garou ! Stiles décida cependant de le questionner réellement.

-Bon Scott, ça va faire une semaine que tu m'ignores, ou que tu m'évites, dit-il sans passer par quatre chemins. J'aimerais, non, j'exige des explications !

Mais en voyant le jeune Alpha détourner le regard, tout en accélérant, Stiles sentit la colère monter lentement. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

-Scott McCall ! Hurla t-il. Répond-moi bordel !

Le basané finit pas se retourner.

-Stiles, on peut plutôt en parler après les cours ? Répondit-il, la voix lasse et les yeux rivés aux sol.

En voyant son meilleur ami – son frère – dans cet état, l'hyperactif acquiesça sans réfléchir, et le regarda passer la porte des vestiaires masculins.

* * *

Siles soupira de plaisir en sentant l'eau fraiche couler sur son corps en sueur. L'heure de sport avait été éprouvante, comme toutes les autres depuis que le Coach était revenu sur le terrain après ses mois de repos. Ses cris et ses remarques comparant les élèves à sa grand-mère avaient manqué à tout le monde. Et même si le Coach ne l'avouerait jamais, il était heureux d'être de retour.

Stiles finit par sortir de la douche, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il vit Scott qui se changeait devant son casier, juste à côté du sien. Il le rejoignit et commença à s'habiller lui aussi. L'ambiance entre les deux garçons était électrique. La tension crispait les épaules de Scott.

Ils traversèrent le lycée sans prononcer un mot, le silence rempli par leur simple respiration. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils passèrent les portes, que Scott se stoppa, intimant l'hyperactif de faire de même.

Stiles était impatient. Il allait enfin savoir ce que son ami avait ! Non pas qu'il n'aime pas les énigmes – la preuve, sa vie depuis quelques mois était un vrai mystère, même pour lui - mais le comportement inhabituel de Scott l'inquiétait.

Hésitant, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois. Il déglutit difficilement. Sa paupière tressauta. Et tout cela ne dura qu'une vingtaine de seconde selon Stiles.

Finalement, l'Alpha prit la parole.

\- Stiles, ça fait quelques mois que je réfléchis, commença t-il. Je réfléchie et je repense à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que je me suis fait mordu par Peter. Tout y est passé. Je garde en mémoire tout ce qu'on a perdu, tout ce qu'on a gagné. Mais il faut bien avoué qu'il y a eu plus de perte que de gain.

Le débit de paroles de Scott, au-delà de l'impressionner, lui fit monter les larmes au yeux. Après des années d'amitié, Stiles n'avait jamais vu le basané aussi sérieux. Et aussi... éteint.

\- On a perdu des batailles, reprit-il, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge. On a gagné des guerres. On a perdu des êtres cher et on a gagné le droit de les pleurer. Je me suis juré de ne plus risquer la vie de personne. Personne. Je ne me relèverai pas. Pas après Allison.

A l'entente de ce nom, Stiles revit le visage de la chasseuse, dans les bras de son premier amour, le visage pâle, la mort aux bord des lèvres, ses dernières paroles encore figées à celles-ci. Une larme finit par couler le long de sa joue. Mais Scott n'avait pas encore terminer.

\- On a tous failli mourir. Plusieurs fois et pour de multiples causes. Imprévus, sauvetages, plan foireux... Pourtant, presque tout le monde dans la meute peut guérir subitement, sans avoir de séquelles à l'avenir. Sans avoir la peur d'y passer à la moindre blessure.

Le jeune Stilinski commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Mais toi Stiles, tu es humain. Juste humain. Tu ne peux pas guérir. Tu peux mourir demain, dans une semaine, à cause de ces conneries de surnaturel. Tu es fragile, et tu risques ta vie à chacun de nos problèmes. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meurt parce que je n'aurais pas pris la bonne décision...

\- Sc-Scott , sa voix se brisa, et il ne put continuer, encaissant sans un mot.

\- Je ne décide pas de ça à la légère, Stiles. Si je dois choisir la bonne voie au moins une fois dans ma vie, je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure, que je prends la bonne décision pour toi. Pour te protéger. Au prix de tout.

Une phrase. Une seule.

\- Tu quittes la meute.

Jamais il n'aurait crû qu'une phrase pour détruite un homme, Il avait tort. Cette simple phrase venait de réduire son univers à néant.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la dernière scène entre Scott et Stiles. Je dois avouer que j'ai lu pas mal de fic où Stiles est "banni" de la meute par Scott, et dans ces cas là, notre petit Scotty passe pour un gros enfoiré ^^

J'ai donc voulu lui donner une bonne raison de faire ceci, pas juste parce qu'il a pas eu son p'tit déj. J'ai essayé le plus possible de retranscrire comment j'imaginais Scott si ça devait vraiment arriver dans la série. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais en tous cas, j'aime bien le résultat :)

Je ne sais pas si je vais poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Et oui la rentrée. Puisque je vais être en internat toute la semaine quand les cours auront vraiment repris, j'essayerai d'écrire le plus possible, mais je ne peux pas promettre un chapitre pour un jour fixe. Attendez vous quand même plutôt à en voir un le week-end. Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 2 : Retour en Californie

Hello ! Je reviens pour poster le chapitre 2 (après deux mois il était peut être temps !). Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que l'internat soit si dur. Dur dans le fait où je n'ai pas du tout le temps d'écrire en semaine et où je suis submergée de devoirs le week-end (pleure). Mais bon, je vais essayé de m'avancer le plus possible avant la rentrée pour poster un peu plus régulièrement !

Sur ce, jevous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Retour en Californie **  
**_

A des kilomètres de Beacon Hills, Argentine.

Il boucla sa valise dans un grognement impatient. Il ne lui restait que deux semaine pour rejoindre sa ville natale. Un temps largement suffisant, s'il n'avait fait qu'un aller simple. Mais il avait décidé de faire quelques détours. Histoire de réunir un peu plus de passa une main lasse sur son front. Il avait choisi l'Argentine afin d'être le plus loin possible de toute l'agitation que causait Beacon Hills. Et voilà qu'il devait y retourner. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il avait tout donner à cette ville, et elle lui en avait pris bien plus. Beaucoup plus.

Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il nierait la vérité s'il disait y aller contre sa volonté. Depuis son arrivée en Argentine, Derek avait gardé son statut d'Oméga. Ce n'était pourtant pas les meutes qui manquaient, ni les demandes. Mais au fond de lui, il appartenait déjà à une meute. Il était déjà lié à un Alpha, et l'idée de le trahir lui soulevait l'estomac.

Il se ressaisit en entendant une voix claire l'appeler. Il ne répondit pas, mais son soupir sembla satisfaire son interlocuteur. Il descendit les escaliers, son bagage à la main. Sans jeter un regard au jeune garçon qui l'observait avec un sourire – qu'il devait penser discret – il sortit de la maison. D'une main sûre, il saisit ses clés, et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, une rutilante Camaro noir comme la nuit. Avec soin, pour ne pas abîmer ce petit bijou de luxe, il mît sa valise à l'horizontal pour avoir la place d'en loger une deuxième. Sans se retourner, il tendit la main pour attraper l'autre, mais il ne brassa que de l'air.

-Isaac... souffla t-il en s'adossant à son bébé à deux roues, le regard tourné vers le blond. Pas de valise, pas de départ. Pas de départ, pas de retour à Beacon Hills. Pas de ret-...

-J'ai compris l'idée !

Le brun réceptionna sans mal la valise rose fluo – quel jeune de 18 ans choisit de façon rationnelle cette couleur, sérieux, l'installa à côté de la sienne et referma TOUT doucement le coffre de la Camaro. Sans même tendre son oreille lupine, Derek entendit l'éclat de rire venant de son ami face à son amour pour cette voiture.

-Tu n'as rien oublié c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non j'ai fais le tour de la maison. A part Milda tout est là, répondit Isaac le regard faussement humide.

-Oublie tout de suite cette idée. Je n'emmènerai pas ta stupide planche dans cette voiture.

Depuis leur arrivée, le jeune bêta s'était pris d'affection pour le skateboard – allez savoir pourquoi – et avait même dépenser une petite somme dans l'achat d'une planche.

-Hors de question, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, trancha t-il.

Il savait qu'Isaac n'avait plus seul carte en main, une arme qui, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut... Le regard de chien battu, « Made in Isaac ». Redoutable. Il n'était pas préparé à cette attaque d'une mignonneté illimité !

-D'accord, on l'embarque ! Dit-il dans un grognement frustré.

Puis il jeta un regard à son poignet gauche, et rajouta :

-Dans cinq minutes, départ pour l'aéroport.

* * *

Angleterre, Londres

Ah Londres... Capitale des anglais, réputée pour de nombreux monuments dont le « Golden Bridge ». Une reine appréciée par plus de la moitié de la population. Une ville très lumineuse et dynamique, beaucoup emménagements commerciaux, culturels... Une ville pour plaire à tout le monde... Tout le monde, sauf Jackson Whitemore.

Il pourrait tolérer cet endroit s'il n' en aimait pas juste quelques aspects, comme les rues pavés. Mais non. Il exécrait totalement et délibérément cette ville. Il détestait la nourriture anglaise, l'accent anglais, le temps gris et maussade qui recouvrait les trois-quart du temps les bâtiments anglais . Chaque jour il rêvait de quitter ce pays à tout jamais. Il allait craquer ! Les anglais ne le connaissaient pas, mais il était une vraie bombe à retardement ! Il allait imploser si on lui proposait une fois de plus d'aller boire un de ces thés « so british », accompagnés de petits gâteaux au gingembre !

Il allait vomir. Littéralement. Ou se suicider. Au choix. Mais vomir serait beaucoup plus simple que de suicider. Il n'avait pas d'aconit sous la main, il se ferait juste trèèès mal, mais au bout de quelques minutes tout irait bien à nouveau. Enfin...non, pas tout à fait. Tout ira bien à nouveau, quand il aura quitté ce pays de merde !

Mais pour le moment, il devait juste se lever et aller en cours pour supporter pendant des heures le discours barbants des profs. Il était certes inscrit dans la meilleur école de Londres, les profs restaient des profs. Même si leurs cours étaient intéressants.

Il commençait par quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Anglais ! Journée de merde.

La pause. Tant attendue.

Jackson se dirigea avec satisfaction vers le réfectoire pour se sustenter, pensant aux délicieux sandwichs américains, avant de se souvenir du menu du jour. Haricots et poisson. Repas de merde.

« Non, rectifia-t-il, vie de merde. »

Une journée de plus d'achevée. Tant de jours étaient passés depuis son arrivée en Angleterre. Tant de jour depuis qu'il avait quitter ses « amis ». D'une certaine façon, même si ces « amis » n'en étaient pas vraiment, il les regrettaient. Que dit le dicton déjà ? « _On se rend compte de l'importance d'une personne qu'après l'avoir perdue_. » Tout à fait.

Ses parents ne lui avaient pas donner de jour fixe pour partir. Il sentait pourtant qu'ils ne voulaient pas retourner en Californie. Contrairement à lui.

Tant de jours le séparaient de son départ. De son retour à la _maison_.

Il sortit du bâtiment principal du Novel High School, ses écouteurs visés aux oreilles, quand il aperçut deux hommes qu'il ne pensait plus jamais recroiser. Mais ces deux hommes, et il en était sûr, allaient signer son billet de retour.

 _Derek et Isaac._

* * *

Australie, Coober Pedy

Le soleil resplendissait, brûlant déjà le sol aride de la région alors que le jour venait tout juste de se lever. Cela n'empêcha pas Ethan de sortir torse nu, s'exposant ainsi directement à la violente agression de l'astre solaire. Mais loin de l'importuner, le brun sourit, les paupières plissées, éblouit par la lumière.

Il s'engagea dans les chemins sinueux qui serpentaient entre les bâtiments éparpillés.

Il appréciait Coober Pedy autant qu'au premier jour. La tranquillité qui y régnait l'avait séduit, étrange contraste avec Beacon Hills.

Il grimpa avec facilité sur une petite colline surplombant la ville, lui offrant un paysage quotidien, et pourtant qui réussissait à l'apaiser.

Il était arrivé dans la ville souterraine meurtri par son passé, dévasté par la mort de son jumeau, Aiden. Il avait attéri dans cette ville que parce qu'il cherchait un endroit loin de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Loin de ses tourments, de ses cauchemars. Pourtant ceux-ci avaient continué de le torturer, inlassablement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se réveillait plus fatigué que la veille au soir.

Il vivait sans réellement vivre. Il pensait sans ne plus penser. Des années auparavant on lui avait ordonné d'arrêter de réfléchir, sous peine de souffrance. Il avait été conditionné à être comme il était maintenant. Un oméga sans meute, sans famille. Sans attache.

Cependant, un beau jour – il avait horreur de dire ça – il se leva sans être épuisé par une nuit à combattre son subconscient. Il n'était pas reposé – loin de là – mais ces cernes ne mangeaient plus autant son visage.

Peu à peu il avait recommencer à prendre goût à ce qui l'entourait. Aux odeurs, aux senteurs, aux bruits. Tout. La peine dans son cœur, ce trou immense depuis la mort de son frère, s'était légèrement atténué, juste assez pour qu'il puisse respirer sans avoir un étau autour de sa gorge.

Cette ville l'avait reconstruit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas oublié son passé, non, mais il avait enfin appris à vivre avec ses choix et ses erreurs. Appris à se focaliser sur l'avenir.

Désormais, chaque jour il venait sur cette colline. Admirer, surplomber Coober Pedy avait un effet relaxant sur lui. Il se sentait calme, et gardait une certaine sérénité toute la journée.

La ville était principalement souterraine à cause des importantes chaleurs. La température pouvait atteindre 50°C. Peu de personne osait alors sortir hors des souterrains. Mais pas Ethan.

Ethan sortait de jour comme de nuit. Qu'il pleuve ou que le soleil resplendisse. Son besoin de liberté, d'espace, le faisait sortir à l'extérieur. Juste pour se souvenir à sa façon qu'il n'était plus esclave. Qu'il était libre.

Alors la chaleur étouffante qui commençait doucement à l'entourer ne le gênait pas plus qu'elle ne le devrait. C'était un présence inhumaine, mais qui l'accompagnait, lui qui fuyait le contact.

Néanmoins il mentirait en disant que les États-Unis n'exerçaient plus un attrait pour lui. Il faisait juste en sorte de ne plus y penser. Rien n'y personne ne l'attendait là-bas. A part le danger bien évidemment. Sa solitude lui plaisait, ou lui en donnait au moins l'illusion.

En temps normal, le climat quelque peu... austère de la région n'attirait pas énormément de touriste, à part quelques aventuriers en mal de sensations fortes. Et pourtant, alors que le soleil brûlait la peau déjà tanné d'Ethan, des touristes arrivèrent en ville. Avant même de se retourner pour voir les nouveaux visages, il entendit leur conversation, et se tendit comme la corde d'un arc.

-Non mais sérieux, quelle idée de venir dans un tel trou paumé ! Et cette chaleur ! Râla une voix grave, inconnu.

-Je crois que je vais le tuer. Avec mes dents, grogna une autre, un peu plus grave que dans son souvenir.

-Sérieusement, je ne voix pas pourquoi tu te plains Jackson, ajouta une troisième voix, plus fluette que les deux premières. Je trouve que ça à son charme.

-Quoi ?! T'es aveu-

Ethan n'entendit pas le reste trop occupé à organiser ses pensées, et à enregistrer le flux d'informations.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Après tant de temps ?

A bout de quelques instants, il finit par se retourner.

Pour se retrouver face à Derek, Isaac et le dénommé Jackson.

* * *

Californie, Beacon Hills

Réussir à rester calme au volant d'une voiture alors que trois adolescents se chamaillent comme des gosses juste à côté, c'est un réel défi. Que Derek est en train de passer.

« Reste calme, reste calme Derek. N'arrache aucune gorge. Tu es au volant Derek. Soit un adulte responsable. Responsable et calme. Cal- »

-Fermez-là bordel ! Aboya-t-il, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il avait craqué. Pour sa défense, il avait tenu plusieurs heures, et il restait à peine quelques minutes avant leur arrivée à destination.

Son éclat lui valu trois regards courroucés. Il les ignora et préféra se concentrer sur la route. Se concentrer et ne pas les é ...

Finalement, les arbres cédèrent leur place aux premiers bâtiments de Beacon Hills.

-Hey les gars ! S'exclama Isaac. On est enfin arrivé !

 _De retour._

* * *

Et voilà ! Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, j'en déduis que ce n'étais pas à vomir (quoique...)

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, notamment la partie de Jackson et d'Ethan. J'ai vraiment _adoré_ imaginer Jackson en Angleterre, avec ses réactions d'enfant pourri gâté ! :D

Pour Ethan, j'ai essayé de le remontrer comme il nous est apparu à la fin de la saison 3. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il redevienne sanguinaire, et je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère aussi que le chapitre 3 mettra moins de temps à paraître ^^'


	4. Chapter 3 : Orage

Hey tout le monde ! Je reviens à ce jour mythique, car c'est la sortie de l'épisode 1 de la saison 6 ! *-*

En cet événement tellement, je poste le chapitre 3. Il n'y a, certes, aucun rapport entre mon histoire et la trame original de Teen Wolf mais je voulais le faire en même temps que la sortie de l'épisode 1.

( **Edit du 18/11/2016 :** J'ai posté ce chapitre il y a deux jours, et je me suis rendu compte que, dans mon empressement, j'avais oublié de remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté _Loin de toute réalité_ en fav ou follow ou qui ont posté une petite review ^^' Et bien je tiens bien à tous vous remercier avec de **GROS** bisous car ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire (mon petit bébé) plait à autant de monde. Je prévois de commencer à répondre au reviews au début du prochain chapitre, afin de préciser certains points si besoin ou, tout simplement, vous remercier une fois de plus !)

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bon visionnage ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** _Orage_

 _POV John Stilinski_

 __John Stilinski était le shérif de Beacon Hills depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Certaines langues de vipères diraient qu'il avait obtenu ce poste par coup de chance, pourtant il avait travaillé dur pour obtenir ce grade. Il avait monté les échelons un à un. C'était un parcours semé d'embuches qui s'était dressé face à lui. Un parcours qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'atteindre son but.

Il aimait son boulot, il appréciait les hommes et les femmes qui travaillaient à ses côtés.

Depuis qu'il était au courant pour toute cette...merde de surnaturel, il faisait encore plus attention à qui il confiait un rapport ou une affaire. Question de sécurité, il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus de morts sur la conscience.

De ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance, le lieutenant Parrish figurait tout en haut de liste. Savoir qu'il pouvait survivre face au feu, étant un Chien des Enfers, le rassurait quand il l'envoyait sur le terrain. De plus, le jeune faisait parti de la meute de Scott.

John était convaincu que tous ces jeunes iraient loin. Ils formaient une espèce de famille, un peu étrange certes, mais une famille quand même, qui protégeait chacun de ses membres. Qui se réunissait quand un des leurs n'allait pas bien.

C'est pourquoi John ne compris pas l'état dans lequel rentra son fils ce soir là. Le visage livide, les lèvres pâles et le regard éteint. Il n'avait plus vu Stiles ainsi depuis... depuis la mort de sa femme, Claudia.

Que c'était il passé pour que son garçon, d'habitude si énergique et plein de vie, trop peut-être, soit aussi...vide ? Oui, le mot semblait approprié.

Il voulut l'interroger, mais à peine eut-il tourné la tête, que brun avait disparu, sûrement parti se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« Autant lui laisser un peu temps, pensa Stilinski senior. »

* * *

 _POV Stiles_

Anéanti.

Stiles n'avait pas pour habitude de faire sa Drama-Queen – pas depuis qu'il risquait chaque jour sa vie. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de s'écraser sur son lit, de s'enrouler dans sa couette en mode sushi, et de ne plus bouger pendant des jours. Voir des semaines.

Depuis que Scott l'avait éjecté de la meute, l'hyperactif était passé par plusieurs stades d'émotions en seulement quelques heures. D'abord la tristesse – pourquoi ? - ensuite la colère – d'où il le virait ? - pour finir par son état actuelle. L'anéantissement.

L'anéantissement chez Stiles pouvait avoir un côté assez comique pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas tant que cela, mais pour ses proches, c'était une véritable catastrophe.

Le jeune homme perdait en un instant tout ce qui faisait de lui Stiles, son bavardage incessant, sa manie de gesticuler dans tous les sens, pour devenir un zombie.

Pourtant, une petite – vraiment petite – partie de lui au fond de lui était en quelque sorte _soulagée._ Il envisageait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à nouveau, des sorties normales pour un adolescent de son âge, avec des potes. Puis il finissait pas se rappeler que tous ses amis étaient impliquer eux aussi dans le surnaturel, et que les sorties entre amis ne se feraient jamais. Pas tant que la mort planera autour de leur tête, qu'ils auront une ville à protéger.

En rentrant, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, le brun avait bien vu l'inquiétude de son père se peindre sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas lui rajouter des soucis en plus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà à gérer. Stiles était donc parti en catimi, sans demander son reste. 

* * *

_POV Scott_

Dès que les mots eurent quittés sa bouche, Scott su que ce serait la décision la plus difficile à tenir.

Le soir même, il devait aller à une réunion de la meute. De la meute _entière_. Il y aurait forcément des interrogations concernant l'absence de Stiles, qui venait même quand il avait 39, 4° de fièvre.

Qu'allait-il leur dire ? La vérité tout simplement certes, mais pourquoi ?

Cela n'allait pas être une soirée de tout repos, et il n'espérait pas qu'elle le soit. Si ces amis lui en voulaient d'avoir choisi de mettre à l'écart son meilleur ami, il l'accepterait. Il voulait juste qu'ils comprennent son geste, sa volonté de le protéger du danger, d'eux.

Leur odeur était trop présente sur l'humain, il sentait l'animal, un mélange de toutes les espèces qui composaient la meute. Il n'avait plus une odeur identifiable. Loup, coyote, Chien des Enfers ? Scott aurait pu hésiter s'il ne connaissait pas la nature de son ami.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il représentait une cible de choix pour tous les prédateurs hostiles à la meute.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il expliqua à la réunion, ce soir-là. Face à eux, il perdit toute retenu. Il laissa son visage exprimer son désarroi, ainsi que son odeur.

Il pleura, sans aucune raison.

Stiles n'était pas mort, il respirait et il le verrait le lendemain en cours. Mais sa partie loup, son côté Alpha plus précisément, pleurait la perte d'un membre de sa famille.

Et tout le monde le sentit, même Lydia qui n'avait pas la même perception que Malia ou Liam. Tous sentirent qu'un trou venait de se former. Une pièce manquante au puzzle. 

* * *

_POV Stiles_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Il se leva tant bien que mal, gardant toujours sa main au même endroit. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur. Mais une fois devant le miroir, qui faisait également armoire à pharmacie, il se figea de stupeur en voyant son reflet.

Son œil gauche, sensé être de la même couleur que le droit, d'un marron banal, luisait légèrement d'un reflet gris nacre. Flippant. Ou effrayant. Les deux.

Sa douleur soudainement oubliée, le brun partit se réfugier dans ses draps. Était-ce une hallucination ? Ou il était lui-même en pleine terreur nocturne, et il allait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes ? Il serait à nouveau « normal ».

Pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à fermer un seul œil – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Emmitouflé dans sa couette à motif Batman – son héros – Stiles fixait le plafond et le jeu de lumière provenant de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il ne souvenait pas de l'avoir ouverte. Un courant d'air vint caresser son visage.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il finit par s'endormir, bercer par le bruit du vent à l'extérieur.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas avant de sombrer dans les bras de Mophée, ce fut les soudaines bourrasques qui balayèrent sa chambre, au rythme de sa respiration. 

* * *

_POV Isaac_

Isaac avait du mal à y croire. Il se tenait dans l'entrée du loft de Derek. Ce loft qui l'avait vu mûrir quelques semaines, avant que le loup-garou ne le jette dehors pour le protéger de lui-même.

Il revenait ici, avec son ex-ennemi, qui s'était considérablement assagit depuis cette sombre époque, et le garçon le plus arrogant qu'il ait connu. Mais il était heureux.

Son départ de Beacon Hills avait été précipité, il voulait à tout pris quitter cette ville. Cette ville qui avait vu bien trop de ses malheurs sans s'en soucier.

Pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était réellement du bonheur. Un sourire fendait son visage en deux, tandis qu'il parcourait à nouveau le loft, en tant que résident cette fois-ci. Vivre avec les trois loustiques, qui l'observaient avec incrédulité face à sa joie apparente, allait être _amusant._ Oh oui ! Il allait vraiment s'éclater.

Pour le moment, il se contenta de prendre sa valise, et de se diriger vers son ancienne chambre, bien décider à l'occuper à nouveau. Il se tourna vers l'entrée avant de monter à l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire toujours bien visible accrocher aux lèvres.

\- Tais-toi bouclette, soupira Jackson.

Pourtant cette simple phrase sembla électriser les trois loups-garous. Chacun commença à s'installer à sa façon. Traduction : Derek partit avec un grognement mécontent, tandis qu'Ethan et Jackson se disputaient sur le choix des chambres restantes.

Isaac les regarda avec une certaine affection aux fond de ses prunelles bleutés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir apprécié ces deux garçons qui, pour l'un l'avait ignoré pendant la majeur partie de sa vie, et pour l'autre avait tenté de le tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Comme quoi le destin pouvait avoir un sens de l'humour plutôt douteux.

Et c'était pareil pour Derek. Autrefois, le loup l'avait intimidé et même s'il lui avait offert une vie meilleure – pas très compliqué de faire mieux – le blond ne s'était pas senti proche de lui. Il avait vraiment commencé à voir Derek comme il était – sans toutes ses barrières émotionnelles – quand, pour sauver sa sœur Cora, il avait volontairement perdu son pouvoir d'Alpha, redevenant l'Oméga insaisissable que tout le monde connaissait.

C'était donc pour cela que le jeune Bêta n'avait pas hésité longtemps à rejoindre Derek en Argentine lorsque celui-ci lui en avait fait la demande. D'autant plus que Chris venait alors de partir pour Beacon Hills, appelé par Scott. Isaac n'avait jamais aimé le solitude, et se retrouver seule dans un pays aussi singulier que la France... Donc, quelques jours plus tard, il se trouvait face à Derek, venu le chercher à l'aéroport.

Dès le premier coup d'œil, le blond avait pu voir du changement. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré se battait avec les démons de son passé, l'esprit torturé par de sombres remords. Et l'homme qu'il voyait, n'était -certes- pas libéré de tous ses tourments, mais l'ombre qui planait sur son visage avait commencé à s'éclaircir.

Ces quelques mois seul avec le Hale avait été comme un vaste rêve. D'une certaine façon, il représentait le père qu'il n'avait jamais appris à aimé. Une seconde chance d'avoir une figure paternel dans sa vie.

Puis Derek avait décidé de quitté l'Argentine pour revenir ici.

Il allait reprendre les cours -une chance qu'ils soient en début octobre - croiser des visages familiers, d'autres inconnus.

Isaac savait que Derek avait pour projet d'intégrer la meute de Scott. Il n'allait pas le contredire, non, mais l'idée le séduisait également. Là où le brun irait, il le suivrait. 

* * *

_POV Stiles_

Ce fut le soleil éblouissant qui le réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder son réveil. Il soupira quand il vit qu'il n'était que 6h14. Il fut tenté de se recoucher, mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir.

Stiles se leva donc de son lit, l'esprit comateux et la tête légèrement...dans le cul. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner, sans même ouvrir un seul œil pendant son rituel matinal.

Une fois rassasié, le jeune homme fit enfin attention à son environnement. Son père était absent, travaillant sûrement de nuit. Il n'aurait pas à subir un interrogatoire tout de suite.

Il soupira en pensant à la journée qui allait suivre. Une journée entière à chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, ou ne pas faire, pour se faire renvoyer de la meute.

 _Tout simplement parce que je ne suis qu'un humain_ , pensa t-il avec sarcasme.

Il regretta immédiatement ces quelques mots souffler dans le coin de son cerveau. Il savait que Scott faisait cela pour le protéger, le maintenir éloigné du danger. Mais l'hyperactif oublia la logique. Le jeune Alpha avait oublié qu'on ne contrôle pas un Stilinski, et encore moins Stiles.

Quand il remonta à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre prendre son sac de cours, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel spectacle.

Sa chambre était littéralement dévasté. Les cahiers, autrefois rangés sur son bureau, gisaient à présent à terre. Des feuilles jonchaient le sol, si bien qu'il ne voyait presque plus la couleur de son parquet. Tout était éparpillé, rendant la pièce invivable. On aurait dit qu'une tempête avait élu domicile dans la nuit, et était reparti le matin même.

Stiles resta figé au pas de sa porte. Que c'était-il passé encore ? Quand il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, la chambre lui avait paru en ordre, même s'il n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention.

Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la glace, cette œil nacré, revint à lui comme un boomrang. Ce n'était qu'une petite hallucination dû à la fatigue, sans aucun doute.

Il parcourut la pièce jusqu'à son bureau, en faisant extrêmement attention là où il posait les pieds. Il rangerait plus tard, pour le moment il devait allé en cours. Il sortit précipitamment et courut jusqu'à sa fidèle Jeep – son bébé – non sans jeter un coup d'œil aux nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Stiles posa le front sur le volant une fois qu'il eut éteint le moteur de sa Jeep. Il était garé à la même place que tous les jours. Il voyait les mêmes adolescents que la semaine dernière. Il pourrait presque croire que cette journée serait une journée comme il en avait tant vécu : banal.

Mais la boule au fond de son estomac qui semblait peser plus lourde à chaque minute qui s'engrenait lui affirmait que son quotidien avait changé. Il releva la tête et sursauta en voyant un visage à la vitre.

\- Stiles ? Dit Lydia, la voix un peu étouffé au travers du verre. Tu viens ?

En voyant sa mine inquiète, il sut qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la meute.

Bien loin d'éprouver de la colère envers la jeune femme, une bouffée d'affection l'envahi. Jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

Pourtant, et il en était certain, côtoyer ses amis sans vraiment faire parti de ce « tout » qu'ils formaient allait être insoutenable. Il faudrait qu'il prenne de la distance, sans pour autant ne plus leur parler.

Il sortit donc de la voiture, tout en faisant un petit sourire contrit à la rousse, qui comprit immédiatement son malaise. Elle lui sourit également, et l'entraina plus loin, où étaient réunis Malia, Kira, Mason, Liam et Hayden. Ces deux étaient d'ailleurs en pleine séance de câlinage, et ne lui prêtèrent pas un seul regard lorsqu'il salua la petite troupe. Kira lui répondit avec entrain. Au contraire Malia lui offrit un salut de la main ainsi qu'un sourire en coin – digne d'elle – et Mason, avec son empressement habituel, le tapa gentiment dans le dos. Stiles se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre la meute après son sauvetage. Puis il avait fini par comprendre son besoin de garder des distances. Comme il en avait maintenant.

L'hyperactif jeta un regard aux alentours, et ne vit pas Scott.

\- Scott n'est pas encore arriver ? Demanda-t-il. Le basané n'avait jamais été très ponctuel, mais ces temps-ci il faisait des efforts pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ce qui semblait parti pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je crois qu'il ne va pas venir, lui répondit Lydia. Il n'était pas bien hier soir, ajouta t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait « comme toi ».

Il ignora le message subtil qui lui envoyait son amie. Scott se sentait-il aussi... vide ? La perte d'un membre – certes humain – l'atteignait autant, même losrque la décision venait de lui ?

Savoir que son meilleur ami – malgré tout – souffrait ainsi le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer comme il en avait décidé la veille.

Le petit groupe discuta, sauf Hayden et Liam, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Mason et son meilleur ami partirent dans la même direction , ayant les mêmes cours, tandis qu'Hayden se dirigeait toute seule dans une autre partie du lycée. Stiles et Malia partirent également de leur côté, ainsi que Kira et Lydia.

Le temps avait continué de se dégrader au fil de la journée, si bien que lorsque Stiles arriva chez lui, après les cours, un orage de catégorie orange était annoncé à la radio.

La voiture de service de son père était déjà garé. Il alla donc directement à la cuisine, pour saluer son paternel.

\- Hey papa ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

\- Comme d'habitude, soupira John, néanmoins rassuré par l'humeur de son fils, bien meilleur que la veille. Quelques dégâts causés par le vent, pas grand chose, mais on risque d'avoir du boulot demain avec cet orage.

\- Il n'était pas prévu hier pourtant, questionna Stiles.

\- Ça peut arriver tu sais.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le brun monta à l'étage, dans l'optique de prendre un peu de temps pour se détendre. Il avait juste oublié un détail important. Le bordel monstre qui régnait toujours dans sa chambre. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se pencha pour ramasser une feuille qui trainait.

 _Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_

Au bout d'une heure, sa chambre avait retrouver un aspect normal. Il sourit, satisfait. Tout était à nouveau à sa place. Le vent soufflait toujours dehors, plus fort d'heure en heure. Il était préférable de ne pas s'approcher de la fenêtre pour le moment.

Stiles allait enfin pouvoir jouer un peu sur son ordinateur. Il passa d'abord dans la salle de bain, histoire de se changer et de se nettoyer un peu. Cependant, il se figea une fois de plus en se retrouvant face au miroir. Ce qu'il avait pensé n'être qu'une hallucination se reproduisait à nouveau. Pourtant, ce n'était plus un reflet au fond d'un œil qu'il percevait.

Ses deux yeux étaient entièrement gris. _Gris orage_.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre d'achevé !

Je sais que l'action met du temps à arriver, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment accroché au fanfic où l'action commence dès le premier chapitre, sans implantation du décor et des personnages.

Tout ça pour dire que je commence à tout mettre en place (enfin) ! D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de continuer cette alternance de pdv, et je dois dire que j'aime écrire avec cette technique, je pense que je vais continué comme ça.

Sur ce je vous dis à dans un moins (normalement) !


	5. Chapter 4 : Changements

Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens d'abord à vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et une bonne année ! * **fais des câlins** *

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 4, qui n'est pas aussi joyeux que je l'aurais voulu en cette période de fêtes mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ^^

Je vous remercie tous de lire et suivre cette fanfiction, je ne pensais qu'il y aurait autant de monde à lire Loin de toute réalité, et je vous fais pleins de free hugs pour ça. Je vous adore !

Pour finir, avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, je vais (enfin) répondre à vous reviews, qui me font énormément plaisir !

 **ZephireBleue :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! En effet, le site avait massacré ma présentation, mais j'ai essayé de sauver le tout, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait en vain. Pour ce qui est des couples à venir, j'ai encore quelques hésitations (j'en adore tellement!) donc pour l'instant c'est une surprise :)

 **l** **ydiamartin33430** : J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, à moins que tu ait bien deviné pourquoi l'orage était présent ;)

Même si je ne répond pas aux reviews les plus anciennes, sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire. Sur ce, rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **4** **:** _Changements_

 _POV Stiles_

 _Respire Stiles ! Respire !_

Malgré toute sa volonté, l'air restait bloqué dans sa gorge, formant une boule infranchissable. La panique le prenait entièrement. Face contre terre, la seule vision que lui offraient ses yeux c'était le carrelage blanc. Il suffoquait. Il allait mourir ici, dans sa salle de bain.

La crise lui a sauté à la gorge à la seconde où il a réalisé que tout ceci n'était pas une simple illusion. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette emprise, cet étau qui lui comprimait la gorge, l'empêchant de faire une action aussi simple que de respirer.

Il savait qu'il _devait_ respirer, son instinct lui dictait d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Pourtant, même avec toute sa volonté, il ne _pouvait pas_.

Il allait perdre connaissance ! Ses yeux se fermèrent... et un souffle tant attendue entra miraculeusement dans ses poumons. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, après s'être adossé contre le mur le plus proche.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Avant sa crise panique, bien sûr.

Stiles se releva tant bien que mal, une grimace déformant son visage couvert de sueur. Il tourna son regard à nouveau vers le surface réfléchissante, et tout ce qu'il trouva d'anormal, ce fut son teint maladif, virant sur un vert qu'il qualifierait d'horrible en temps normal.

Malgré cet aspect banal que lui renvoyai son reflet, le brun n'était pas dupe. Ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas le simple fruit de son imagination débordante. Ses yeux avaient bel et bien pris une couleur sombre et inquiétante, une couleur anormale pour un humain comme lui.

 _Mais était-il encore humain ?_

* * *

POV Scott

Emmitouflé dans son plaid, le jeune loup fixait d'un œil vide l'écran qui rediffusait de vieux épisodes de Once Upon a Time. Il n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose que de regarder cette série que son meilleur ami aimait tant. Non, il n'était pas sadomaso, il voulait juste se sentir proche de Stiles, d'une certaine façon.

C'est donc sur son vieux canapé qu'il passa la journée à s'abrutir le cerveau. Il aurait d'ailleurs continué en longtemps, s'il n'avait pas sentit une gène. Pas une gène habituelle, du genre à se lever pour marcher un peu, non. C'était le genre de gène, à vouloir sortir les crocs et les griffes, le type de gène « menace ». Il bondit et, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller correctement, sortit dehors, à la lueur de la lune.

* * *

POV Derek

Il était au alentour de 23h, lorsque Derek sentit le danger arriver. Un danger surnaturel. Il ne put prévenir ses trois jeunes colocataires que, déjà, une masse d'os et de chair lui tombait dessus, sans crier gare.

S'enchaina alors un entremêlement de membres, de grognements et des griffes, jusqu'à ce que l'oméga parvienne à identifier son agresseur. Il stoppa alors tout mouvement, interpelant ainsi l'autre. Ils se défièrent du regard. Bleu arctique contre rouge sang. Oméga contre Alpha.

L'atmosphère, comme une chape de béton sur leurs épaules, s'épaissit lors de cet échange, puis finit par disparaître lorsque l'alpha finit par reconnaître sa victime. Il se redressa alors, et regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant enfin les lieux remplis de souvenirs. Il se tourna vers la brun qui, jusqu'alors, était rester immobile, retenant légèrement sa respiration.

\- Que fais-tu ici Scott ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton bourru.

Le jeune parut gêné, ne se sentant pas à sa place.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose d'inhabituel, et mon instinct m'a guidé ici, répondit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés par la précédente bataille.

Derek allait rétorquer lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut du haut des escaliers. Les yeux d'un bleu glacial les fixèrent, d'abord incrédules, puis finirent par s'éclairer en s'arrêtant finalement sur le vrai alpha.

\- Scott !

Le bouclé dévala les marches quatre à quatre, pour sauter sur le brun, qui afficha une expression choqué, les bras en l'air, alors qu'Isaac avait ses bras noués autour de son cou. Il finit par se détendre dans cette étreinte forcé, et serra son ami à son tour.

Derek les fixait, à l'écart, avec un léger sourire, attendrit par cette scène de retrouvailles. Pourtant, il voulait avoir des explications quant au comportement agressif de l'alpha, plus tôt. Il attendit qu'Isaac s'écarte.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu attaqué Scott ? Tu aurais dû reconnaître nos odeurs avant même d'entrer, remarqua t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai senti une anomalie, et j'ai agi par instinct. C'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même, pendant un court instant, juste le temps d'arriver ici et de t'attaquer.

Derek réfléchit quelques instants. Entre temps, deux nouvelles têtes, cette fois-ci plus méfiantes, firent leur apparition. Scott parut choqué en voyant ses anciens « ennemis », mais il se reprit et leur offrit un signe de tête.

Le silence s'était installé lorsque que le brun imposant reprit la parole :

\- Nous sommes entrés dans ton territoire sans te prévenir, commença t-il. Ton loup a dû nous sentir et réagir par conséquent face à une possible violation du territoire de ta meute.

\- Pourtant il nous connait depuis... un petit moment, l'interrompit Isaac. Il aurait dû nous reconnaître, non ?

Cette interrogation posa un problème au petit groupe, chacun réfléchissant à une explication tangible.

\- La tempête.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Jackson, qui était étalé nonchalamment sur le canapé vétuste. Sentant le poids de leurs regards sur son corps d'Apollon , il soupira.

Avec le vent qui souffle depuis plusieurs heures, notre odeur a pu être altéré, surtout avec l'ozone présent dans l'air, expliqua-t-il, blasé. Scott nous a donc pris pour une menace.

Ce qui m'inquiète, moi, c'est l'origine de cette tempête, intervint soudainement Ethan. Hier encore, Beacon Hills profitait d'un grand soleil, la météo annonçait le même chose pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que cette nuit qu'elle a démarré.

L'intervention du brun plongea le loft dans un silence angoissant, seul le mugissement du vent au dehors venait interrompre ce calme.

-Cette tempête n'est pas d'origine naturelle, compléta Scott. Nous avons affaire à une attaque.

* * *

POV Stiles

L'angoisse. Il angoissait sévère depuis environ une heure.

Mais bordel ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas être humain ? Il mangeait sainement, il ne fumait pas, ne se droguait pas et il ne sortait pas les soirs de pleines lunes. Alors, pourquoi ses yeux, ses putains de globes oculaires, décidaient de changer de couleur comme bon leur semblait ?!

Stiles s'assit, dos au mur, en face de sa fenêtre. Il fixa cette dernière, sans réellement la voir.

Plus rien n'allait. En passant par son exclusion de la meute et maintenant _ça,_ il était décidément inscrit au livre des records, dans la catégorie _« mec le moins chanceux au monde »_ !

Qu'allait-il faire si cela se reproduisait au lycée, devant des dizaines d'adolescents friands de sensations fortes ? Ou pire, devant la meute, ses amis ?

Il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ce faisant, celle-ci percuta violemment le mur.

\- 'Tin, jura t-il, les larmes aux yeux. C'est vraiment pas ma journée.

Dehors, le vent s'accentua soudainement. Il jeta un regard distrait aux arbres qui se blancaient joyeusement, pliant sous la force du vent.

Pris d'un doute, le brun retourna d'un pas rapide face au miroir. Comme il l'avait deviné, ce ne fut pas ses habituels pupilles marrons qui le fixèrent, mais des orbes d'un gris dur, étincelant.

Commençant doucement à s'habituer à cette étrange vision, Stiles retourna lentement dans sa chambre, et s'échoua sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Peu à peu, les différentes pièces s'assemblèrent.

La tempête et le changement de couleur de ses yeux étaient les principaux événements sur lequels il se concentra.

Les deux doivent avoir un lien, songea t-il. L'orage a commencé cette nuit, et c'est cette nuit que mes yeux ont changé.

Ce n'était quand même pas _lui_ qui avait déclenché cette tempête, non ? Pourtant son expérience lui avait appris à voir au-delà de la simple logique. Il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'il soit le responsable de ce soudain changement météorologique. Mais comment en être sûr ? Et si ce n'était que l'apparition d'une énième créature décidé à détruire Beacon Hills une fois de plus ? Une sorcière lui avait peut-être jeté un mauvais sort ?

C'est encore plus ridicule, soupira t-il.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que le jeune homme finit par tomber de fatigue, épuisé par ses tentatives de comprendre la situation.

* * *

POV Malia

Le lendemain, le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, tant et si bien que Malia eut du mal à garder les pieds fermement encrés au sol. Ses cheveux châtains fouettaient violemment son visage, tandis qu'elle cherchait ses amis, les yeux plissés. Pour la première fois, elle ne pouvait pas les trouver grâce à l'odorat, et devait se contenter d'attendre patiemment. Stupide orage.

Elle perçut, par dessus le bruit du vent, le moteur si reconnaissable de la Jeep de Stiles. Elle vit le brun descendre précipitamment et courir en direction du bâtiment. Sans perdre de te temps, elle rejoignit le jeune homme. Celui-ci se trouvait déjà à son casier. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que Malia remarqua une chose inhabituel. Elle renifla discrètement l'air une fois de plus, mais cela e fit que confirmer ses doutes. Stiles ne sentait pas _Stiles._ L'odeur qui se dégageait du brun était un savant mélange de plusieurs senteurs puissantes, qui agressèrent son nez, mais rien qui lui rappelait l'effluve rassurant* qui entourait Stiles en temps normal. C'était... _sauvage._

\- Stiles ! S'exclama t-elle brusquement, tant et si bien que le dit Stiles faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se passe quoi avec ton odeur ?

\- Quoi ?

Bien que la coyote n'était pas d'une nature douce, son comportement ce jour-ci interpella Stilinski junior.

\- Pourtant j'ai pris une douche ce matin avant de partir. Je me suis même parfumé, c'est pour dire ! Se défendit-il.

\- Content que tu ait une bonne hygiène de vie, Stilinski.

Malia jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de Stiles pour voix qui osait s'imposer dans leur conversation. Le beau visage aux traits ciselés ne lui disait rien, cependant, lorsque Stiles finit par se retourner, tout dans son attitude démontrait son passé avec ce nouveau. De son léger recul en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, à la bref joie qui apparut sur son visage et l'irritation qui survint ensuite.

\- Jackson ?

\- Perspicace Sherlock, railla le dit Jackson.

Le ton et la posture de cet inconnu face à son ami ne plurent pas à Malia, qui retint de sortir ses crocs justesse et ses yeux de luirent, mais ses griffes entaillèrent tout de même la paume de ses mains alors qu'elle serrait les poings. Le châtain tourna le regard vers elle, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- Loup-garou ? Demanda t-il après avoir baisser le regard.

\- Coyote, grogna Malia.

\- Que fais-tu à Beacon Hills ? Questionna Stiles qui sentait la situation devenir tendue. Je croyais que ton père t'avait envoyé à Londres.

Jackson perdit de sa prestance, un court instant, mais Malia avait pu voir une faille en ce jeune homme arrogant.

\- J'ai fais une rencontre quelque peu... intéressante là-bas. En fait, ajouta t-il face au regard inquisiteur de Stiles, j'ai accepté de revenir, grâce à Derek.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand, soudain, il se figea, le nez en l'air.

\- Stiles, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais comment as-tu pu changé autant ton odeur ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est de ça que je te parlais avant qu'il n'arrive ! S'exclama Malia, soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cela étrange. Ton odeur a changé,

En voyant la mine horrifié – Dieu seul sait pourquoi – de Stiles, la jeune fille sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour répondre. Malheureusement, à part celui-ci, elle ne connaissait personne capable de le faire.

\- On va chez Deaton, déclara Jackson en rangeant calmement son portable. Si ce n'est pas normal, il pourra surement nous le dire.

* * *

POV Scott

Scott fixait Stiles, assit sur la table d'auscultation du cabinet.

Plus tôt, il avait reçu un SMS de Derek lui disant de les rejoindre, lui, Jackson, Malia et Stiles, chez Deaton. Sans aucune explication. On ne changeait pas un Derek de toute manière. Cependant, le true alpha se doutait que Stiles était la raison pour laquelle le Hale lui avait demandé de venir.

Ils se retrouvaient donc tous dans la salle de travail du vétérinaire, en attendant que ce dernier ferme temporairement son cabinet.

\- Donc, soupira Deaton en arrivant dans la pièce, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Chaque phrase que disait le vétérinaire, même la plus banale de toutes, paraissait être un proverbe ancien grâce au ton qu'il employait ou juste à sa prestence. Tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait Scott lorsqu'il conversait avec son patron.

\- Pour Stiles, intervient Malia. J'ai remarqué ce matin que son odeur avait changé.

\- Changé comment ? Questionna le métis.

\- Drastiquement, reprit Jackson.

Son intervention surprit Scott, qui ne s'attend ait pas à entendre l'ex-kanima. Physiquement, Whittemore n'avait pas changé mais moralement, le basané sentait qu'il avait évolué. Plus posé, moins coléreux peut-être ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le vétérinaire repris la parole, non sans jeter un regard en direction de Stiles, toujours silencieux :

\- Je vois, pourrais-tu me la décrire, Malia ?

\- C'est sauvage, commença t-elle, indomptable. C'est dur de mettre des mots sur ce que je sens, mais je dirais que c'est un mélange de pluie, de terre mouillée, d'océan et de feu de bois avec quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

Scott, perturbé par ces paroles, se tourna vers l'hyperactif et tendit le nez. En effet, toutes les senteurs décrites par la coyote lui explosèrent au nez immédiatement.

\- Stiles, fit Deaton.

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête.

\- Aurais-tu remarqué les jours précédents, des changements chez toi ?

Le brun se fit hésitant, et sa nouvelle odeur se tenta d'inquiétude, ainsi que de... peur ?

\- Stiles, tu peux nous le dire, intervint Derek, qui avait, lui aussi, senti le changement d'attitude du jeune.

\- Depuis... hier, commença t-il en levant le regard vers l'Oméga, on va dire que j'ai... un petit soucis.

Scott fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Son meilleur ami avait un problème, et il l'ignorait ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Puis il se rappela que lui et Stiles s'évitaient depuis quelques jours. A cause de lui. La solitude l'envahit quand il se fit cette réflexion.

\- Quelque genre de soucis ? S'inquiéta t-il. Stiles, si tu ne nous en dit pas plus, on ne pourra pas t'aider !

Il sut qu'il avait fait une connerie lorsqu'il croisa le regard colérique du brun. Pourtant, il ne répliqua pas face à l'intervention déplacé de l'alpha.

\- Stiles, reprit Deaton, est-ce que tes yeux changent de couleur ?

Cette question surprit tout le monde. Même Derek, dont la surprise se lisait sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible.

\- Oui, ils deviennent gris par moment.

Le vétérinaire prit un air songeur. Sans prévenir, il sortit de la pièce, les laissant tous abasourdis. Il revint finalement avec... un café. Il prit tranquillement une chaise qui trainait dans un coin, sous leurs yeux ébahis, et s'installa face à eux.

\- Ce qui t'arrive, Stiles, est la fin d'une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles. La fin d'une légende et la possibilité d'empêcher une catastrophe, la mort pour tous, au prix d'un combat divin.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'événement (à part ce petit cliffhanger ~)

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, surtout les dialogues, et je pense que cela se ressent, mais je devais quand même passé par là pour mettre en place le chapitre 5, donc c'est peu cher payé ^^

Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à insérer le reste de la meute dans ce chapitre, mais, d'une certaine façon, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce chapitre pour moi.

Sinon, j'ai créé un compte twitter afin de prévenir de l'avancement des chapitres, ou pour vous demandez des avis quand j'en ai besoins etc... Vous pourrez me trouvez sous le nom Emerald-Key ( EmeraldKey31)

Vous pouvez également laissez un review, ça fais toujours plaisir :)

Donc voilà, je vous souhaite encore une fois de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !


	6. Chapter 6 : Révélations

Hey les gens ! (Me frappez pas please) Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard (5 mois!), mais depuis le début de l'année j'ai été débordé et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre d'une façon correcte. Je ne voulait pas le bâcler en sachant que c'est THE chapitre qui révèle l'intrigue principale de cette fic. J'ai du faire énormément de recherches, et les vérifier m'a pris du temps.

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir ajouter Loin de toute réalité en fav ou en followers, je suis émue !

Pour répondre aux reviews de Velvetpaw et de silvermoom : Je sais que les POV n'en sont pas réellement, mais je préfère les garder car ils me permettent de faire des transitions plus facilement. De plus, quand je met POV, c'est pour dire qu'on aura les pensées du personnage en particulier, même si la narration n'est pas à la première personne.

Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** _Révélations_

 _Précédemment :_

\- Ce qui t'arrive, Stiles, est la fin d'une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles. La fin d'une légende et la possibilité d'empêcher une catastrophe, la mort pour tous, au prix d'un combat divin.

–

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs secondes aurait pu dissuader le plus brave des hommes de s'aventurer au milieu de l'étrange groupe. Tous fixaient l'homme à la peau noir, tranquillement assis, indifférent aux regards incrédules qui pesaient sur lui, tout en sirotant un café au caramel, leur laissant tout le temps nécessaire pour assimiler sa révélation. Certains regards dévièrent une fois ou deux sur Stiles, le principal concerné dans cette histoire, d'après Deaton.

L'homme n'avait eu qu'à dire une seule phrase, assez vague pour piquer leur intérêts et suffisamment inquiétante pour déclencher leurs sens, les laisser à l'affut du moindre danger. Pour peu, il en aurait esquisser un sourire. Cependant, fidèle à lui même, Deaton resta impassible. Il se concentra sur Stiles, tendu à l'extrême. A force de côtoyer le jeune homme, le vétérinaire commençait à reconnaître certains de ses tics, notamment la main qui venait frotter l'arrière de son cou, ou le léger tressaillement de sa lèvre supérieur. Ils ne risquaient pas de s'atténuer, pas avant au moins plusieurs heures, pas avec ce qu'il devait annoncer.

\- Ce que je vais vous racontez, va sûrement vous paraître absurde, reprit-il. Pourtant, à part quelques zones d'ombres, tout est réel. Et j'aimerais que vous restiez l'esprit ouvert jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

Bien qu'il n'attendait aucune approbation, plus hochements de têtes lui répondirent.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a personne de catholique dans cette pièce ? Demanda t-il.

Il vit le jeune Jackson grommeler dans un coin, mais il n'y fit guère attention. Les visages face à lui devinrent un peu plus perplexe.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, l'univers n'a pas toujours été comme actuellement. Bien avant l'ère dans laquelle nous vivons, les hommes ont vécus plusieurs histoires, ont peuplé la Terre. Appelés « soleils » en nahuatl, ces 4 âges se sont terminés par un type de catastrophe.

Il avait à peine débuté son récit, que tous étaient pendu aux lèvres de Deaton. Seul Derek tentait de cacher sa curiosité, sans grande réussite.

\- Le premier Soleil, _Ocelotonatiuh_ , fut surnommé « _Nahui-Ocelotl_ ». Les hommes se firent dévorer par le dieu aztèque de la nuit et des sorciers, Tezcatlipoca, changé en jaguar, son nahual.

L'homme vit immédiatement qu'il avait perdu la plupart de son public avec un vocabulaire qui devait leur être inconnu. Soupirant discrètement, il éclaircit certains points flous.

 _\- Nahui_ , en nahuatl veut dire quatre, et _Ocelotl,_ jaguar. Littéralement, Ocelotonatiuh désigne le « Soleil du jaguar ».

\- Qu'est ce qu'un nahual ? Demanda Scott, le visage tourné vers lui.

\- Un nahual est un être mythologique de nature double, à la fois humaine et animale. Ces êtres peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour faire le bien ou le mal. Pour faire simple, si je devais l'adapter à une situation que l'on connait, je dirais que le fait d'être des « garous » vous rapproche, en quelque sorte, des nahuals.

\- Vous dites que Tezcatlipoca est le dieu de la nuit et des sorciers, commença Stiles. Mais je crois avoir lu quelque part qu'il était également celui de la discorde et de la guerre.

\- Tout comme la chasse, la royauté, le temps, la providence et la mémoire, énuméra le vétérinaire. Tezcatlipoca est le dieu de beaucoup de choses, il n'est reste pas moins un des dieux les plus obscurs de la mythologie aztèque. D'autres questions ?

Aucune réponse, il reprit donc la suite de son récit.

\- Après le « Soleil du jaguar » la population se reforma, pour être à nouveau détruit lors du Ehecatonatuih, le « Soleil de vent », appelé « Nahui Ehecati », « Quatre-vent ». A nouveau, Tezcatlipoca souffla une tempête d'une rare violence et, selon la légende, les hommes furent changés en singes. Vint ensuite le troisième soleil Quiauhtonatuih, « Soleil de pluie », le « Nahui Quiahuitl », l-

\- Le « Quatre-pluie » je suppose, l'interrompa la voix rauque de Derek.

\- En effet. L'humanité fut détruite par une pluie de feu, œuvré par Quetzalcoatl, le dieu du vent.

\- Ce n'est pas Quetzalcoatl qui a créé la terre, à l'aide de son frère ? L'interrompit à nouveau Stiles.

\- Oui, son frère Tezcatlipoca et lui déchirèrent la déesse Coatlicue en deux parties. La première moitié servit à créer la terre, tandis que la deuxième fut apporté aux dieux, précisa le vétérinaire. Pour en revenir à notre principal sujet, il eut un quatrième soleil, Atonatiuh, « Soleil d'eau », surnommé « Nahui-Atl », qui provoqua un déluge de 52 ans sur la Terre, et les hommes se transformèrent en poissons.

Le silence prit place dans la salle d'auscultations. Deaton passa son regard sur chaque visage, cherchant à déceler les émotions de chacun. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, l'expression neutre. Sauf Stiles, qui se mordait la lèvre en tapotant de ses doigts un rythme irrégulier sur sa jambe. Commençant à connaître le jeune hyperactif, il n'allait pas tarder à poser la question que le taraudait depuis le début. Mais pour le moment il semblait digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

En regardant chaque adolescent présent – désolé Derek – il eut pitié d'eux, eux qui n'avait pas vécu un seul instant sans peur et colère. Et voilà qu'il devait leur annoncer que ce n'était pas fini, qu'après les Dread Doctors et la Bête de Gevaudan ils allaient affronter à nouveau la mort et la terreur de perdre des êtres chers. Que les dieux pouvait être injustes envers les mortels.

POV Stiles

Il serait venu en d'autres circonstances, Stiles aurait été heureux d'entendre Deaton leur narrer des histoires sur la mythologie, une véritable passion pour lui. Il fut un temps où sa bibliothèque était remplie de livres à propos d'héros combattant d'effroyable monstres, sans crainte. Un héros, un demi-dieu bravant les Enfers pour chercher sa belle. Un autre naviguant entre Charybe et Scylla. Zeus, Rê, Thor, Apophis, Loki et bien d'autres personnages avait bercé ses rêveries. Se passionnant pour toute sorte de mythologie, quelle soit grecque, romaine, égyptienne ou encore nordique, le petit Stiles rêvait d'aventures, de combattre des monstres comme l'avait fait Thésée et Persée.

Mais depuis _cette_ nuit, il avait cessé rêver. La réalité était bien plus effrayante. Ses recherches historiques avaient laissé place à des recherches plus sanglantes. Une nuit, une morsure, avait suffi pour balayer son passé.

Mais comme disait sa mère, « le passé n'est qu'une prévision de l'avenir ».

Selon les dires de Deaton, fidèle à lui-même, le monde avait connu quatre fins, partant toutes du même point, le peuple aztèque. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Son hésitation dû transparaitre sur son visage, puisque Scott se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Sans se laisser attendrir par son attitude de loup protecteur – il ne faisait plus parti de sa meute – il interrogea le métis.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, commença t-il, les aztèques préféraient le chiffre 5 à cause du Centre.

\- Le Centre ? Demanda Malia

\- Les aztèques fonctionnaient selon leur propre plan. Pour eux, en haut du plan, où se situe pour nous le Nord, se trouvait l'Est. Ainsi, le Nord se trouvait à gauche, l'Ouest en bas et le sud à droite. Mais contrairement à nous qui utilisons ces points cardinaux afin de se repérer et se diriger, les aztèques les voyaient comme la représentation de ce qui croît et décroît. Ainsi, chaque point abritait une, ou plusieurs divinités, et était associé avec différents oiseaux et arbres. Et...

\- Ce peuple ne suivait pas la même logique que les européens, reprit Deaton en voyant Stiles hésiter. Pour nous, chaque point est aussi associé avec un élément primordial. Au Nord revient la terre, à l'Est c'est l'air, le feu pour le Sud et l'eau pour l'Ouest. Les aztèques n'étaient pas du même point de vue. Certes ces points étaient extrêmement important, mais ils représentaient surtout les quatres saisons.

\- Printemps – Hiver – Automme – Ete, murmura Stiles.

Il se souvenait de ses recherches sur ce système de saison, différent du leur. « Pourquoi avaient-ils inversé les saisons ? » était la question qu'il se posait à l'époque.

\- Les aztèques faisaient l'exact inverse du reste du monde, dit-il. Ou était-ce le réel déroulement des saisons avant les quatre fins ?

\- Nul ne le sait, avoua Deaton. Mais ils étaient proches de la nature, plus proche qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Pour eux, les points cardinaux prenaient équilibre grâce au Centre, reliant les points opposés, annonciateur de desseins favorables et de mauvais augures. Le Centre représente le « Nombril de la Terre », immatérielle à nos yeux. Dans la logique des éléments pour les européens, ils ont remplacé « Centre » par l'Ether, le cinquième élément, celui qui empêche la terre, l'air, le feu et l'eau de se déchainer. C'est donc pour le Centre que les aztèques vénèrent le chiffre cinq, représentation de l'équilibre.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, lisant sur chaque visage une perplexité face à toutes ces révélations qui, visiblement, ne les menait. Du moins, en ce qui concernait Stiles. Pourtant, tout était lié, il en prenant peu à peu conscience. Si le cinq était un nombre sacrée pour les aztèques, il devait l'être également pour leurs dieux. Mais, selon la science, les dieux n'existaient pas. _Tout comme les loup-garous et les banshees_ , fit sa conscience.

\- Il va y avoir une cinquième fin, murmura t-il, du bout des lèvres.

\- La dernière, acquiesça le métis. « Nahui-Ollin », le « Quatre-mouvement ». Le monde s'effondrera dans des séismes alors que les Tzitzimime dévoreront chaque être vivant. Les aztèques se sont fait un devoir de repoussé Nahui-Ollin, puisque rien ne garantit le retour du soleil et des saisons après cette apocalypse. La fin arrive.

Un silence sinistre emplit la salle d'auscultation.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? S'exclama Scott. Ça fait des siècles et des siècles que les aztèques n'existent plus, alors pourquoi aussi tard ?

\- Vois-tu Scott, afin de repousser ce désastre, les aztèques devaient offrir « l'eau précieuse » aux dieux. Autrement dit, ils ont sacrifié énormément de croyants afin de calmer les dieux. Tellement, que pendant des siècles et des siècles, comme tu dit, les dieux sont restés dans l'ombre, endormis. Mais depuis que Kate a séjourné au Mexique, et que vous y êtes également allés, leur éveil a commencé. La nature s'agite, je l'ai ressenti, tous les druides l'on ressenti également.

A nouveau le vétérinaire fit une pause, mais contrairement aux autres fois, un brouhaha emplit la salle, effaçant légèrement le malaise que commençait à ressentir Stiles. Qu'avait-il à voir dans cette histoire ?

\- Pas que la fin du monde ne m'intéresse pas, mais nous sommes venu ici en premier lieu pour parler de Stiles, intervint Jackson, à la surprise générale. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui lui arrive.

La soudaine sollicitude de Jackson à son égard toucha Stiles. Où était passé le garçon imbu de lui-même ? Depuis quand le bad boy ne l'était plus ? Certes il avait changé physiquement depuis qu'il était parti, mais ça se comprenait au bout de deux ans sans le croiser. Des traits plus ciselés, un corps entretenu par son métabolisme de loup et des entrainements quotidiens, mais Jackson avait désormais dans le regard une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas avant. Deaton interrompu brusquement le cours de ses pensées :

\- J'y viens, ne t'en fais pas. Donc comme je disais, les aztèques ont repoussé sans relâche Nahui-Ollin, mais pas sans raison. Selon une ancienne prophétie, seul un être proche de la nature elle-même pourrait arrêter Nahui-Ollin. Après avoir étudier de nombreux textes, j'ai tout d'abord pensé que seule un druide serait apte à nous sauver. Mais il semblerait que je me soit trompé...

Il avait peur de comprendre. Sans même tourner la tête, il pouvait sentir le regard de Scott et de Derek sur lui. Ainsi, d'une certaine façon, il se sentait un peu mieux. Quoiqu'il lui arriverait, il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider et le soutenir. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Tout porte à croire que tu es l'élu, Stiles. J'avais déjà quelques doutes, mais cela me paraît maintenant logique que tu le sois. Malia et Jacksonn viennent de confirmer ton rôle dans cette histoire.

\- Son odeur ? intervint justement Malia.

\- En effet. Ce changement marque le début de la fin. Stiles, ton anniversaire tombe bien le cinq juillet ?

Heu...oui, confirma le jeune homme, perdu.

Et nous sommes début février... ce qui nous laisse presque cinq mois avant que tu atteignes tes dix-huit ans. Tout concorde, murmura le vétérinaire.

Il se leva brusquement, et commença à arpenter de long en large la petite pièce exiguë. Voir Deaton ainsi, troublé et inquiet, lui qui d'ordinaire restait d'un calme olympien, eu pour conséquence d'apeurer Stiles plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se sentait à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Il devait surement rêver. Rien de ce que venait de leur révéler le vétérinaire ne pouvait être réel. Il baissa la tête et compta ses doigts par réflexe. Dix, le compte était bon. Il ne rêvait donc pas.

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, repris Deaton après s'être momentanément arrêter. L'élu est étroitement lié à la nature et, pour ainsi dire, aux aztèques. Ton éveil a commencé Stiles. D'ici à cinq mois, tu vas apprendre à contrôler les quatres éléments, ainsi que l'Ether, si tu y parvient. Que tu sois prêt ou non, dans cinq mois, les dieux se déchaineront, et Nahui-Ollin ravagera l'humanité. Seul toi, l'élu, pourra réussir à nous sauver.

Stiles n'eut qu'une seule réponse. Il s'évanouit.

POV Scott

-... ravagera l'humanité. Seul toi, l'élu, pourra réussir à nous sauver.

Ayant toute son attention dirigé vers son meilleur ami, Scott put le voir passer de blafard à pâle comme un mort. Mais au lieu de vomir comme il semblait en avoir envie, l'hyperactif s'évanouit. Instantanément, Scott fut à ses côtés, l'empêchant de s'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol carrelé. Il le souleva sans difficulté et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Je vais le ramener chez, annonça t-il. Je pense qu'il a eu assez de bouleversements comme ça pour la journée.

Sans attendre de réelle réponse autre que des hochements de têtes compréhensifs – et un vague grognement de la part de Jackson – il sortit de la clinique. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers sa moto, qu'il ne pouvait bien entendu pas utiliser en transportant un Stiles inconscient. Il allait donc devoir marcher jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski. La nuit commençant à tomber, le jeune basané se hâta dans les rues, non sans recevoir d'étranges regards de la part des rares personnes qu'il croisait.

Une fois arrivé, il constata que John n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui voulait dire que toutes les portes devaient être fermées. Il baissa le regard. Il espérait de tout cœur que son ami ait un jeu de clés sur lui, sinon ils allaient devoir attendre dehors le temps que le shérif finisse son service. Il déplaça son bras gauche de sorte à pouvoir supporter le poids de Stiles d'un bras, tandis qu'il fouillait ses poches de l'autre. Il trouva presque immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit donc prestement la porte, et s'engouffra dans la maison. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, il monta les marches et entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Il déposa doucement son fardeau sur le lit, et se redressa en faisant craquer son dos.

Quelque chose avait changé ici. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre semblait différente de la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les moindres recoins de la pièce, tout en notant ce qui avait pu changé. Un livre non rangé, l'ordinateur encore branché... Des éléments que Stiles n'oubliait jamais de ranger soigneusement à sa place. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son ami. D'aussi loin qu'il le connaissait, Scott ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec les cheveux rasés. Pratique et efficace selon l'hyperactif, peu esthétique pour les mauvaises langues. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, il avait décidé d'abandonner la coupe rasé pour en adopter une plus « à la mode ». Et Scott devait bien avouer qu'ainsi, son ami était mis en valeur.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il se mit à détailler son ami, profondément endormi. Stiles était une des ces personnes qui pouvait avaler tout ce qu'elle voulait sans prendre un gramme. Ainsi, son visage était fin, tout comme son corps. Ses cheveux formaient un halo autour de sa tête, alors que quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. De longs cils noirs caressaient ses pommettes d'une jolie couleur rosé. L'ourlet de sa bouche – pleine et rose - formait une courbe alléchante, que Scott se surprit à regarder trop longtemps. Sa peau blanche, parsemée de grains de beauté, prenait un aspect laiteux sous la lueur de la lune qui filtrait au travers des rideaux. Son cœur rata un battement. Scott eut alors comme une révélation, en contemplant ainsi son meilleur ami à son insu.

Stiles était _beau._

C'était la constatation de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis si longtemps, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Trop occupé, ou simplement habitué à la présence constante de Stiles, il n'avait pas vu que celui-ci avait mûri entre temps.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il ne pouvait le nier.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? (évite les tomates et autres aliments)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Quoique je fasse avec lui, j'ai toujours l'impression que les informations ne seront pas assez clairs pour vous. Mais en même temps, vous comprenez ce que Stiles et ses amis ressentent comme ça ;) Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire la dernière partie, un petit peu de Sciles pour les shippers. Je préfère le dire tout de suite, je ne sais pas si mes deux chouchous finiront ensemble. Pour vous, comme pour moi, la surprise nous attendra !

Je ne vais pas vous dire « à dans un mois », parce que je ne pense pas que le chapitre 6 sera prêt en juin. Là en ce moment j'ai encore plus de devoirs (pleure dans son coin). Je vais quand même essayer de m'avancer d'ici à ce que je finisse les cours. Vous aurez peut-être (et je dis bien peut-être) le chapitre début juillet.


End file.
